Mordecai
Mordecai is the main protagonist of the popular Cartoon Network series Regular Show, along with his best friend, Rigby. Mordecai is a 23-year-old blue jay. He made his debut in a non-canon short titled 2 in the AM PM as a human cashier, who then morphs into a prototype Mordecai character. He later makes his first official appearance in the Pilot episode. Mordecai is voiced by the show's creator, J.G. Quintel. Appearance Mordecai is a 6'3'' tall anthropomorphic Blue Jay. He is blue with a white chest and sports a black beak, teeth, chest line, as well as black stripes on his tail feathers and fingers, as well as two white stripes on his wings, or arms. Mordecai's white feathers variate throughout the cartoon, at times appearing pure white, sometimes appearing tinged blue. In the pilot his forehead has more white feathers. In the episode Don when he was five or six, he used to have buck teeth, and didnt have the black stripes on his fingertips and his tail feathers. Personality Mordecai would be best described as mild-mannered and laid back. Like Rigby, he lacks clothing, plays video games, and he drinks copious amounts of coffee and soda. Out of the duo, Mordecai displays far more patience and responsibility than Rigby does. Even though almost every problem in every episode that was caused by the duo is Rigby's fault, Mordecai puts up with his laziness and immaturity, once filling out a job application for Rigby because he claimed it was "boring". Mordecai tends to be more sociable and friendly than Rigby, and has much more manageable relationships with others. Although Mordecai naturally despises work, he strives to keep a good reputation, once almost losing his life to avoid being labeled as a slacker, and vouching for extra work to pay for concert tickets. Mordecai's most obvious shortcoming is his inability to engage his love interests. Whenever he is around his crush, Margaret, he will often stutter or lose focus. In spite of this, he would often make up excuses to go to the Coffee Shop just to see her. Skills/Habits Mordecai has shown a variety of abilities and habits good and bad throughout the series. *'Leadership '- Mordecai has notable leadership skills. *'Video Game Master '- Mordecai is an expert at video games. Anytime Mordecai and Rigby play against each other, Mordecai would win every time (except in It's Time and Jinx, where he lost to Rigby). *'Educated '- Mordecai is both figuratively and literally smarter than Rigby in nearly every possible way. He has mentioned to have acquired not only a high school diploma, which Rigby doesn't have (More Smarter), but also a college education. *'Skilled Liar '- In Grilled Cheese Deluxe, Mordecai showed great aptitude for lying. He competed against Rigby to prove who was the better liar, and ultimately, emerged victorious. *'''Heavy Sleeper - Throughout the entire show, Mordecai is shown to be a habitual heavy sleeper, falling asleep very often. Also, he has to be gently shaken to be awake by Rigby (examples, Ello Gov'nor, This is My Jam and Really Real Wrestling). This, and his excessive consumtion of coffee and other caffinated drinks, may be do to a sleeping disability, such as Insomnia or Narcolepsy. *'Guitar Player '- In This Is My Jam, he was shown to have increased his skill at playing the guitar, unlike in Mordecai and the Rigbys where neither Rigby or himself knew how to work the instrument. *'Enhanced Strength '- Mordecai has, on several occasions, bashed his way through locked doors (Just Set Up The Chairs). His enhanced strength allows him to easily beat Rigby in any physical test, most notable is a game called "punchies". *'Coffee Drinker '- Mordecai is often seen with coffee, more so than Rigby. In Free Cake, the episode starts with Mordecai supposedly drinking from a half full pot of coffee. In Mordecai and the Rigbys, Mordecai starts out with a cup of coffee in his hands when Rigby enters the Coffee Shop. *'Speeches '- Mordecai tends to persuade people when he gives talks and speeches, ex. Don, when Mordecai persuades Rigby to confront Don and mend their relationship, Rage Against The TV, when Mordecai tells Muscle Man and co. to help with beating The Hammer, Muscle Woman, when he talks to Starla, unintentionally infatuating her, and Mordecai and the Rigbys when Mordecai tries to tell the crowd about being tricked into lip-syncing. *'Kind Hearted '- Mordecai possesses social skills that an immature Rigby doesn't. Mordecai has better relations with his friends, and has never really shown many harsh feelings toward them. He always tries to settle disagreements. *'Truthful '- Mordecai is not only a skilled liar, but he is also very truthful. For example, in The Power, Mordecai instantly admitted what happened to Skips when Benson asked him. *'Musician '- Mordecai has shown on several occasions that he can sing very well. In the Mordecai and the Rigbys, Karaoke Video, and Butt Dial he sings nice and clear. *'Slacking Off '- Mordecai and Rigby both have a tendency of slacking off from work. Benson then yells at them to stop slacking off. This is seen in almost every episode. *'Skilled Fighter' - Mordecai managed to fight the Duck Collector in A Bunch of Baby Ducks. Trivia *The name Mordecai is of Hebrew origin. The meaning of Mordecai is "servant of Marduk" in Persian. In the Old Testament, Mordecai is the cousin and foster father of Esther. *Mordecai has several characteristics that differ him from genuine birds, in fact, looking like a bird is the only thing Mordecai has in common with an actual Blue Jay. *Although Mordecai is a bird, he appears to not have the ability to fly. *His beak sports a full set of teeth (as does Margaret's). *He has two "toes" instead of the standard four. *Mordecai is one of the few characters who has not mentioned any relatives. The other one is Skips. *It is mentioned in Don that he doesn't have a brother, but it might not mean that he's an only child (he might have a sister(s). *Mordecai's eyes are bigger than usual in Don. *According to the episode Don, Mordecai has known Rigby since he was five years old. *It is noted that his chest is sometimes light blue, but its main color is white, like all the Blue Jays. *In Butt Dial, Mordecai got a new cell phone, and Rigby made him a custom wallpaper titled Captain Toilet. *In Meat Your Maker he nearly died of hypothermia when Rigby broke the thermostat. *It is revealed that in Meat Your Maker he can't stay in places that are below 10 degrees or else he will become unconscious. *In Camping Can Be Cool, it is revealed that he went to Art College. *Mordecai, like normal Blue Jays, is an omnivore. He has eaten another birds twice in Dizzy and Under the Hood. He also ate a salad in Rigby's Body. In Eggscellent, he ate eggs, another food in a normal Blue Jay's diet. *On a few occasions, Mordecai and Rigby have shown an interest in rapping (Ex. Party Pete) *He has a different appearance in The Pilot. *In Pilot and First Day, you can see Mordecai's head swishing around when he moves it. *In the episode Rap it Up, when Rigby was rapping, it revealed that Mordecai was crying when he saw a movie called A Very Happy Bride. *Some people call him Mordo, Mordecry, and Wrongecai. Category:Regular Show heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Troublemakers Category:Important Category:Genius Category:Singing Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Fighter Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Life Saver Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Male Heroes Category:Space Survivers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Animal Kindness Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Avian Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:In love heroes Category:The Hero Category:TV Show Heroes Category:New Heroes Category:Villain's Crush